


Letter of the Law

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds a way to one up Lucius Malfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter of the Law

“Hermione, you know I love you, but Father has invoked his right as Pater to decide who I marry. He chose Astoria Greengrass.”

“I know, Draco. I was mysteriously given a book on wizarding betrothals. Once he invokes that, you lose your magic. I don’t want you to die, Draco. But I will find a way to make your father pay for that.”

“I know you will love. It is one of the things I love about you.”

****

Hermione was glad the Malfoys were insisting on a long engagement. It would give her time to figure things out. 

“No, Ron!”

“C’mon, Hermione, we are engaged!”

“Just in name. Now, you need to seduce Astoria Greengrass, not me, you idiot.”

“Oh, right. Well, you’re sitting there all sexy, it distracted me!”

“Oh, Ron. You are a love, just not mine, OK?”

“We could be happy, Hermione, you know that, right?”

“I do, but we’d be settling. You don’t want that. You told me you really liked Astoria Greengrass. Let’s make it work.”

****

Ron hated the thought that he had to work at getting the blonde witch away from Malfoy. But he would do almost anything for Hermione. 

He realized that Astoria would walk down Diagon Alley every day at lunchtime to have one of Hannah Abbot’s delicious lunches. It seemed to be a bit of rebellion. He decided to join her one day. 

“What do you want, Ron?”

“Just to talk to a friend. I thought we were friends after all the classes and stuff we shared after the war.”

“You know we couldn’t be more, Ron. You may be a war hero, but my parents still expect a bride price.”

“Yeah, I know. But Hermione has gotten too busy at work, and I hardly ever see her. I bet it is the same with you and Malfoy.”

“Hmmm. You may be right.”

“Sure I am. Why don’t you come back to the Wheezes with me. You can watch me work.”

Astoria laughed. 

Watching him work turned into snuggling in his lap while he worked turned into shagging in the back room. 

Then one careless day, Hermione walked into Ron’s flat and found him in bed with Astoria. 

****

“Granger, you have to help me.”

“Why would you think I have to do anything for you, Greengrass? You were in my fiancés bed.”

“Where you haven’t been in over six months! You don’t want to marry him Granger, any more than I want to marry Malfoy.”

Hermione huffed. She hated that the little blonde was right, but there you have it. 

“Fine, Greengrass. But the only way to break the engagement at this point is for a trade. And he’s not going to want me. He chose you over me.”

“Not really, Granger. He chose not to die without his magic, and you know it! You still have his heart. This way, Lucius will have to stay out of it.”

Just then, Ron walked in, saw the two women talking and went pale. He tried to sneak out of the room. 

“Ronald Bilius Weasley! Get back here!”

Once he was presented with the solution both witches had for the dilemma he found himself in, Ron was more than happy to help them strategize. When they finished their discussion, Ron walked Astoria to the door.

“Good bye for now, love.”

“Go on, then, I can’t kiss you here.”

Just then, Hermione interjected. “Don’t be silly, Ron. We just planned a way to switch partners. Kiss the witch, already.”

Astoria grinned at her new friend over Ron’s shoulder. “Listen to your ex, Ron. Kiss me!”

The playful interaction made Ron grin. He turned and pulled Astoria close, kissing her deeply, then squeezing her bum, making her squeak. She laughed, then swatted him, turned around and left. 

“You’re going to be much happier with her, Ron.”

“Yeah, but you do know I’d be happy with you, too.”

“I know, but this way we get the passion and everything we deserve.”

“And we put one over on Lucius Malfoy.” Ron grinned at the thought. 

“And we put one over on Lucius Malfoy,” agreed Hermione. 

****

“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?” Molly’s voice could have woken the dead, and actually might have; the Unspeakables aren’t saying. 

At the sound of the voice of doom, everyone, including the elder Malfoys, rushed into the Atrium at the Ministry, only to be greeted by the sight of Ron and Astoria frolicking in the fountain. 

“Ronald, get your pants back on! Arthur cover that girl with your cloak. For Merlin’s sake, everyone, stop looking!” Molly’s frantic instructions only made certain that everyone kept watching the mostly naked couple very closely.

Draco looked on the scene with dismay. He then drew a deep breath, only to look at Hermione. There were only about three people on earth who would understand the expression of complete satisfaction that crossed her face moments before she covered her face with her hands and started wailing. That made him decide to go through with the first insane thought that crossed his mind.

“Attention! I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, heir to the House of Malfoy, declare that Ronald Bilius Weasley is in violation of the law of betrothal. As the injured party, I claim his fianceé for my own, along with any settlements, land and clothing that may be hers. I also declare that in punishment for defiling my original betrothed that he must take over her contract! As the Law of Merlin states, so mote it be!”

A swirl of magic caught all the participants involved, the Malfoy jewels moving from Astoria’s finger and ears and throat to Hermione’s. The modest ring Ron had gotten for Hermione went to Astoria. 

“No! No! I won’t be caught by these archaic laws! I thought I was rid of Malfoy!” Hermione’s distraught wails made the most hardened hearts near her weep.

Narcissa made her way through the throng and put her arm around the girl. She bent close to whisper in her ear: “Well played, my dear. Well played.” She pulled the girl close and kissed her curls. “When you get a chance, let Mr. Weasley know that I will cover his bridal price myself.”

Hermione nodded and continued wailing into her mother-in-law to be’s arms, while Narcissa completely rehabilitated her image by being very motherly and comforting to the crying Muggleborn while her husband looked on in bewilderment. 

The Greengrasses realized they weren’t losing anything by ending up with the Weasleys as in-laws as opposed to the Malfoys and were busy introducing themselves. 

“Minister?”

“Yes, heir Malfoy?”

“Would you mind marrying Miss Granger and myself now? I don’t want her to spend the rest of her life trying to get out of this.”

“Certainly, Draco.” Kingsley grinned. He was very glad to help the young couple out. He remembered their aborted relationship. He had hoped that they would be able to show the wizarding world that love crosses all boundaries. He shot some sparks into the air with his wand. 

“Considering the circumstances, I feel it is best to marry both couples right here and now,” he declared once he had most of everyone’s attention.

The ceremonies were brief, the vows exchanged quickly and sullenly. At least that is how it appeared to most people. 

**** 

“Luna, what just happened here?”

“Two couples that are very much in love just got married, love. Why? Are the Nargles bothering you again?”

“No, I think your last bout of cleansing dancing cleared me of Nargles. I just thought that Ron was supposed to marry Hermione and Draco was supposed to marry Astoria, not the other way around.”

“Of course not, love. That would make about as much sense as you marrying Ginny and me marrying some strange man named Rolf, instead of what really happened. Some things are just meant to be.”

Harry nodded. He had seen the look of satisfaction on Hermione’s face, just as Draco did. He couldn’t decide if he was angry to have been left out of the planning or just glad he could honestly say he didn’t know a thing.

****

“You were brilliant, darling.”

“I’m just glad you realized what we were doing so quickly, love.”

“I saw that look on your face, the one you got right before you lied to Umbridge fifth year. I realized Father never stood a chance.”

“Really, Draco, you have a naked woman in your bed, and you are bringing up your father? Badly done!”

Hermione laughed when her new husband swatted her on the rump then proceeded to make her forget their conversation, his father and by the end of it, she wasn’t certain how to spell her name. 

****

“I was played, wasn’t I, dearest?”

“Oh, yes, dear, you certainly were.”

“Good. I do want Draco happy, but I couldn’t stand the thought of a thoroughly Gryffindor daughter-in-law. Hermione has proven she is Slytherin enough.”

Narcissa laughed, echoing her new daughter-in-law in the next wing. “Stop thinking about the children, dear. It isn’t often you get shown up in public. You need to show me you haven’t lost any of your manliness.”

“Hmph.” Lucius divested his witch of her nightclothes and promptly made her forget how to spell her name. 

****

“Ron?”

“Yes, love?”

“How did we end up with so much money in our vault?”

“Narcissa and Lucius both gave me your bride price. Since there is only one of you, and I had two bride prices, I figured I’d use one for the bride... What do you think?”

“I think I like it!”


End file.
